Routine
by FemaleSpock
Summary: Gwen is used to following her daily routine but one day everything changes. Chapter 1 from Gwen's perspective; chapter 2 from Morgana's. Morgana/Gwen. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Routine**

**I do not own Merlin and make no money from this fanfiction.**

**Just a shortish fic that suddenly sprang to mind when I was supposed to be revising for my GCSEs.**

**Paring: Gwen/Morgana**

**From Gwen's point of view**

Dark hair spills down her back and she is beautiful. I am indulging myself in these thoughts once again, they seem to be a hidden part of the daily ritual, Morgana of course has no idea.

"Gwen, would you mind brushing my hair for me please?" Morgana asks sweetly. I'm her servant, of course I'll do it, but Morgana always asks nicely. It's one of the things I love most about her. Besides I love doing her hair for her, it gives me a chance to touch its silkiness and to revel in the faint scent of lavender that Morgana washed her hair in. I brush it slowly, wishing that I could always be this close to her

"Would you like me to plait it?" I say as usual, just a part of the routine.

"Not today, thank you Gwen" she says turning around to smile at me. The smile has the radiance of a million suns. That's my mistress, warm and friendly to all. When she smiles at me like that, I always forget that we are in a castle full of people; it feels like just the two of us.

I wish I didn't have to leave, to go and collect water, but it's part of the routine- I have to go. My gaze lingers on her for a second before I leave the room. This was also a part of my own personal ritual.

I go about my duties during the day, some require that do general work, but most are for my mistress Morgana. I always bring her flowers, she loves flowers, the flowers are a symbol of my love. She just doesn't know it. Ignorance is bliss after all. She is way above me, she'll get married to Arthur one day, and be Queen.

After a long day, following the routine, I flop into bed. And I know that I'll do it all over again tomorrow. I know that my mistress has bad dreams; it's something that worries me as they seem to be getting worse. My dreams are not what you'd call good either, they are not bad in the sense of nightmares, but that the things I dream about are so inappropriate for a servant to be thinking about her mistress that often I find it difficult to look her in the face the next day.

I wake up the next day; the routine starts again. I go to my mistress's room in order to wake her.

But when I get there she's already awake and up.

How weird, Morgana usually sleeps until the last possible minute, something is different. However, everything continues as usual, and I am reassured. There's something so safe about routine.

But then something that happens that throws the whole routine off kilter.

Morgana moves suddenly and kisses me. It's better than my dreams; I could never imagine a pleasure as pure as this. I kiss back.

She stops kissing me for a while, she's panting for breath and I wonder what will happen next.

"Gwen, I love you, but I don't want to take advantage" Morgana's voice seemed to contain a universe of feeling.

I had practiced this situation a million times in my fantasies but I had never imagined that I would ever actually try to get the words out. When I used to think about it I would easily reply 'I love you' but now it came to it to speak my feelings seemed risky despite her declaration of love.

I knew I was going to lose her if I didn't say something soon.

"It's....it's...not taking advantage," my voice cracks a little "I love you too." My heart pounds even faster than it had been previously. She responds by kissing me again, this time with even more intensity. I feel a total and complete bliss that encompassed me and Morgana.

We continue to the bed and make love. And I think "It's the start of a new routine."

**The end, I think they got together a little fast but oh well.... If you have any feedback, please review, it would be most appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Routine chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

**Bluecup94 asked me to make new chapters and here one is! I suddenly felt inspired to write some more on it because of the new season of Merlin.**

**This chapter is from Morgana's point of view.**

I was scared; when I had made my move on Gwen. I had watched her for a very long time. It suddenly came to me one day that she was simply the most beautiful person I had ever seen and since that day I could never see her the same way again. She was in constant flux, shifting and changing; no painting could have captured her beauty as it could never have shown her movement. People may have thought me beautiful but nothing could compare to her. She was so natural; she just was who she was. She never had to put on any show.

I never thought I was going to do anything; not for a long time. But one time whilst she was helping me undress, I would swear that I saw her looking, then blush and look away. I wasn't completely sure at first; I thought that my imagination could be playing tricks on me because I wanted her so much I imagined that she wanted me too. But I saw it again; soon I often saw her look at me with pink roses blooming in her cheeks. And she was so gentle and kind to me. Even though I felt fairly certain that she returned my feelings I was too cowardly to attempt anything for a long time. A part of me wished that Gwen would make the first move, however unlikely that would be. Gwen was generally shy and technically I am 'above her' in terms of station (she should have known I don't care about that stuff.) Not to mention I have a reputation for being confident to uphold.

So on that day (the sun was shining so it seemed like an omen that things would go well) I took the plunge. It was a risk but I have always thought that the more you risk the more you gain. A theory that proved to right. I had only intended for a kiss and a confession of love (and that hopefully she would have a confession for me in return) but we got a little bit carried away.

I can't say I really care though. How could I regret waking up, this morning, from a bad dream only to be comforted in the arms of my beloved Gwen?

She's still shy, but there is familiarity and gentleness now. It was a pity that she had to hurry out of bed and get to her other chores but we must keep up appearances.

I feel so giddy! I haven't felt this way since I was a young girl and I used to swordfight with Arthur, the lessons were the high point of my week until Uther decided that fighting wasn't proper behaviour for a lady. No doubt he'd think a relationship between a servant and a noble wasn't proper either; not to mention a relationship between two women. But I'm not going to let Uther get me down; why should his opinion mean any more than anyone else's just because he was the King.

I knew I wasn't going to see Gwen until lunch time so I went for a wander to pass the time. The colours seem so much brighter as I walk; the world seems a little better. I can almost feel myself skipping as I walk along.

The first person I happen to run into is Gaius; making a rare emergence from his science lab.

"Morgana! I've mixed up a stronger sleeping draught for you; shall I give it to Gwen when I next see her?"

"I can come and get it now; if that's convenient."

"Of course," he said turning to lead me down the corridors and steps to his lab. I'm doubtful that this draught will actually do anything. He's always prescribing stronger and stronger ones with very little effect. He's trying his best though.

I enter into Gaius' lab and am also confronted with Merlin who is pouring over an old book. As soon as I come he hastily puts the book away and he looks a little nervous. Perhaps he was reading one of the many books that Uther has banned. He should know that I don't support everything that Uther does.

Gaius handed me the sleeping draught saying "here you go, my dear."

I took it and said "thank you, Gaius."

"What was your dream about? If you don't mind me asking..." Merlin said hesitantly.

"It was about a strange man. He was tall with red hair. He was attacking Camelot with an army made up of dead people. It was horrible!"

"Sounds nasty," Merlin said grimacing.

"I'm sure this tonic will stop those nightmares," Gaius said in his fatherly voice.

I thanked Gaius again and said goodbye to Merlin before leaving the room.

When I got back to my room; Gwen was there tidying my room in that brisk, organised fashion that she has when it comes to manual chores. I stopped and watched her for a while, before she realised that I had entered the room.

"Morgana! You gave me such a shock," she said putting her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, how about I kiss it better?"

Gwen giggled for a minute before visibly straightening and saying "Uther, wants to see you, it sounded important."

"Do you know what it is about?"

"No," she said, biting her lip nervously "I imagine it won't be anything good though."

"Well I guess I'll have to go then now, can I have a kiss before I go to make it more bearable?"

Gwen nodded; an adorable blush coming to her cheeks. She stepped forward and we shared a regrettably short but tender kiss.

"I'll see you later then," I said as I was moving towards the door after she had broken the kiss.

I walked the corridor with purpose. I was going to get to Uther as quickly as possible, get it over with and then get back to Gwen.

**Next chapter should be soon and will be from Gwen's point of view again. Please review; reviews make me really happy!**


End file.
